violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerously Beautiful
"Dangerously Beautiful" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Mercedes Lambre and Alba Rico as Ludmila Ferro and Natalia Vidal. Lyrics English= When I walk in the boys go loco, loco I get them hypnotised with our fatal charm I'm only playing with their hearts One look at me and they go hungry, for me So pleased to meet me as it's so spectacular They gettin' blinded by the stars It's like a spark in love's arena They lose their minds soon as they seen us We're really kicking it tonight And it's no secret It's so easy The boys go crazy This time the girls they are the players Players, your players And it's no secret It's so easy The boys go crazy This time the girls they are the players Players, your players Look like a million dollars Check my hairdo The perfume in the air Is making them go wild And now they're wishing on a star It's like a spark in love's arena They lose their minds soon as they seen us We're really kicking it tonight And it's no secret It's so easy The boys go crazy This time the girls they are the players Players, your players And it's no secret It's so easy The boys go crazy This time the girls they are the players Players, your players We can make it back Just come and turn the music up Yes I feel at home Right here in the danger zone Uh uh oh uh oh We're gonna get our diva on And it's no secret It's so easy The boys go crazy This time the girls they are the players Players, your players And it's no secret It's so easy The boys go crazy This time the girls they are the players Players, your players |-| Spanish= Aunque no quieran, caen poco a poco Con mis encantos yo los puedo dominar De mí no pueden escapar Cuando me miran, van quedando bobos Se paralizan pues soy espectacular De mí no pueden escapar Esta tarea no es rutina Nosotras somos genuinas ¿Ahora quién, quién ganará? Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas Increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas Divertidas y peligrosamente bellas Bellas, somos bellas Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas Increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas Divertidas y peligrosamente bellas Bellas, somos bellas Los hipnotizo con mi pelo largo Con mi perfume los hechizo sin hablar De mí no pueden escapar Esta tarea no es rutina Nosotras somos genuinas ¿Ahora quién, quién ganará? Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas Increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas Divertidas y peligrosamente bellas Bellas, somos bellas Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas Increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas Divertidas y peligrosamente bellas Bellas, somos bellas Yo soy única, enloqueces con mi música Divas en acción, somos pura diversión Ouoh oh oh Y somos pura diversión Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas Increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas Divertidas y peligrosamente bellas Bellas, somos bellas Irresistibles, siempre tan fabulosas Increíbles, bonitas, muy hermosas Divertidas y peligrosamente bellas Bellas, somos bellas Gallery Video Gallery Trivia * This is the Laty song. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Peligrosamente Bellas" (Dangerously Beautiful). *This song was written by Ludmila. *This is the second song written by Ludmila, the first being "Destined to Shine". Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs